After The End
by xCelesteTorres
Summary: Eve's career come's to an end. What's next for her? Eve/Punk. Spoilers for RAW 1/7/13.


**I am totally bummed that Eve quit the WWE. I am like, dying right now. :( But, the spoilers for RAW inspired me to write this story. Hope you like it. And hopefully, someday, Eve might return. -xCelesteTorres**

* * *

The woman sat there, motionless. Tears were streaming down her face slowly but she didn't move an inch of her face. She was sitting on one of the large speakers in the middle of the halls of the arena in Houston, Texas. Her head was in her hands. She kept breathing heavily, thinking over what had happened earlier in the night.

She looked at her empty lap. No Divas' Championship lay there. She'd lost it to Kaitlyn, due to the giant spear she'd given her, knocking her out cold. And then after that, while being interviewed backstage, she'd quit the WWE.

It was stupid, and she regretted it but now there was no turning back. It was official. Sure, maybe she'd return in two or three years, maybe less but for now, she had to dedicate her life to other things, not being humiliated in front of the world.

She sniffed and grabbed her phone from the hard surface she was sitting on and immediately signed on to Twitter. #ThankYouEve was trending worldwide. Everyone was talking about her.

Some were saying that they were glad she quit, others were saying that they missed her already and that they couldn't stop crying. Who to blame? She had amazing fans that were crying their eyes out, begging her to return. She realized the fact that she turned her back on every single one of them but it was too late.

She'd parted from the WWE anyways. At midnight that night, her contract would expire due to the fact that she'd had a talk with Vince McMahon earlier that night and things were already arranged.

She bit her lip as she read all the tweets her fans were sending towards her Twitter account but she fought the urge to not post anything; it would be too sad. Too sad to continued interacting with her fans after every mistake she'd made that night and it made her heart shatter into a million pieces.

She began to whimper and then began to sob loudly. She felt like screaming. Like yelling that everything was her fault. That she was sorry. Sorry for turning her back on her fans.

But she couldn't. She sniffed. _Oh, come on, Eve. You're a strong woman. You can deal with it,_ she thought. She wasn't so sure.

Tears still fell off her face but she quickly wiped them off when she heard voices down the hall. Thinking quickly, she put her head in her hands so whoever was down there wouldn't see her mascara-stained, tear-covered face.

Unfortunately, the voices got louder and then she knew who it was. It was Paul Heyman's voice. She sighed loudly and took her head off her hands, looking up and crossing her arms.

Paul Heyman was with someone, someone who would actually be the only one with him. The WWE Champion, CM Punk. They began to walk past Eve, until Punk saw her from the corner of his eye. His face suddenly became filled with concern and he couldn't help but talk to her.

"Hey, you alright?" he asks and Eve sniffs and nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just.. thinking about stuff," she said and Punk only scoffed.

"Eve, I'm not stupid. I saw your match against Kaitlyn, you lost the title. Not only that. You quit the WWE," he says and Eve rolls her eyes.

"Why do _you_ care? No one cares about me anyways, that's the damn reason why I quit in the first place. No one gives a fuck about me anymore." Eve looked down at her hands instead of at the man in front of her.

"But they used too," Punk said quickly and Eve couldn't help but look up at him. He turned towards Heyman. "Do you mind, I wanna talk to her?"

Heyman put the WWE Championship on the speaker next to Eve and walked away. She couldn't help but look at it and admire it's golden designs. Punk chuckled.

"Anyways, what I was saying," he continued. "You were the good girl two years ago.. now? Now you're a heel. You decided to do this, Eve. It's all on you."

"I know it is," she snapped.

Punk put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry. Just trying to make you understand. Eve, you had a very great career and you just put it to an end, just because Kaitlyn beat you for the title."

Then another voice beamed in the hallway. It sounded like Layla. Eve hopped off the speaker and grabbed her phone, tucking it in the back pocket of her wrestling gear.

She sniffed and moved away from CM Punk. "Well, it was nice talking to you. I have to go home now, though."

Punk thought to himself. "You know, there's not a lot of open flights. You might want to wait until tomorrow. I checked and the airports are packed. They're really busy. If I were you, I'd stay in Houston for a couple mor-"

"Eve. Eve! There you are. I couldn't find you," Layla said as she catched up to them in the empty hall. She glanced at Punk and arched a brow. Punk looked at Eve and waved, leaving the two Divas to chat.

Eve watched him go, though she felt the need to still talk to him and tell him more, to listen to _him_ tell _her _more. She turned towards Layla.

"Hey, Layla." Eve put her hands on her hips and looked at her.

The older diva sighed. "Eve, I cannot believe you quit. I mean, just because Kaitlyn took the title from you?"

"No!" Eve broke in. "Not because of that. I mean, I wanted a break. You know? Me and Rener are getting married soon, I want to be able to have children.. have a family. No one understands me, Layla. You don't, either?"

"I do, Eve. Trust me. I just, still can't believe it. You left too soon. Have you checked twitter? #ThankYouEve is trending worldwide." Layla checked her phone and showed Eve. Eve squinted into Layla's phone and sure enough, it was. Not that it was the first time she saw. She'd seen it herself but still, she had no guts to tweet anything.

Eve sighed and wrapped her arms around her body. She looked around and then at Layla.

"Where are you staying at tonight?" The british vixen asked the brunette and Eve exhaled.

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to book a hotel room."

Layla shook her head. "I don't think you want to do that. Maybe you should stay with me instead. I mean, I'm not leaving Houston until Wednesday because I have a photo shoot."

Eve began to protest but Layla began to push her towards the Divas' locker room. Eve stopped.

"No, no, Layla. Do you know how embarrassing it'll be? All the Divas are gonna see me and.. they'll-" Eve began to say in an uneasy tone.

"No they won't. Trust me. Plus, you got me as a backup. We're just going to get my stuff and we'll drive to my hotel and have a fun girls' night out." Layla smiled.

Eve bit her lip and sighed as she let the small woman lead the way. Eve huffed and let herself be dragged by Layla as they reached the locker room. Most of the Divas were packing up or barely getting ready and as soon as they stepped in the room, all eyes were on them. Without looking up, Layla held onto Eve's arm and dragged her across the room towards her locker. Layla's locker was the one next to Eve's but now that Eve wasn't in the company anymore, she'd empty hers right after she quit.

The first one to actually talk to Eve was Natalya. She went up to them and looked at Eve.

"I can't believe you quit, Eve. You should've stayed. I mean, Kaitlyn didn't deserve that title," the blonde Diva said as she glanced across the room towards the current, new Divas' Champion. Kaitlyn glared and continued to pack her suitcase, the Divas' Championship by her side.

Eve almost said something to Kaitlyn but hesitated. Instead, she looked at Natalya.

"Oh, I know, Nattie. But, I want to continue working at the Gracie Academy with Rener, you know, time to myself. I'll always watch you on TV, though." Eve held out her arms to hug Natalya and they embraced.

"I'll miss you, Eve. I'm pretty sure everyone else will, too," Natalya says.

Eve closes her eyes and a tiny tear begins to form at her eye. _Why was she doing this to herself? Especially her friends who cared the most about her? This was wrong. But there was no turning back._


End file.
